Can you wait with me?
by Izzie and Hannah
Summary: Isadora only ever thought of Klaus as a friend, what happens when Isadora finds out that Klaus likes her. IsadoraKlaus, Plz R


* * *

Can you wait with me?

* * *

It was a snow day, something the Baudelaires saw rarely never. They were at the library with the Quagmires, none of them were speaking as they were scattered around the room reading books, the library was quiet and peaceful.

But Isadora was not reading she was sitting in a comfortable beanbag staring out the window thinking. But was woken out of her trance by the voice of her friend.

"Isadora," Klaus whispered, he was he the library, he had to whisper. Klaus was holding a book.

"Yeah," Isadora turned around. "What is it"

"I wanted to show you something," he whispered, "Are you alright? You just seemed lost in thought"

"Yeah, Im fine," Isadora whispered back. "Just thinking, What did you want to show me." she reached over and dragged a beanbag from only a few metres away closer to her, "Sit down," she whispered to Klaus, "I cant see what you have, assuming that is what are going to show me"

Klaus was watching Isadora and not taking in anything Isadora was saying. He was just staring at her.

"Umm..." Isadora whispered awkardly. "Earth to Klaus"

Klaus suddenly blinked, "Im sorry," he whispered. "What"

Isadora smiled, grabbed Klaus's hand and pulled him onto the beanbag. "What did you want to show me?" she asked.

"Oh," Klaus whispered, "I wanted to show you this." he flipped opened the book until he found the page he was looking for and showed Isadora the picture. She saw it and laughed. "I thought that it might make you laugh." Klaus replied seeing her reaction.

Isadora smiled. "Thanks, Klaus." she whispered. "I needed a good laugh"

Klaus stared at Isadora again. He loved the way she said her name. Isadora however noticed Klaus staring at her and gave him a strange look. "Are you ok?" she asked him. He didnt answer her, he was in a trance.

"Will you please stop staring at me?" Isadora whispered kindly. "Its kinda annoying." She waved her hand in front of Klaus's face and he blinked. "Oh, good, you are still here," she whispered smiling at him.

Klaus directed his gaze elsewhere, "Im sorry," he whispered, he seemed to be apologising alot lately.

"Thats alright," Isadora said, "What were you staring at anyway"

Klaus looked at her, "You," he said "I was spaced out"

Isadora grinned a big smile. "Couldnt keep your eyes off me." she joked. She flipped her hair around and smiled. "I am beautiful, arent I?" she was of course joking.

Klaus smiled awkardly, why did she have to tease him like that? He looked down. Isadora realised at once that Klaus was not joking as she was. "Oh," she whispered realising it wasnt a joke. "Im sorry, I didnt mean to mock you"

Klaus smiled, "Its alright." Klaus whispered back. "You cant see you from my point of view, you have no idea how beautiful you look to me"

Isadora looked stunned, she didnt know what to say, she had not been expecting that, she sometimes thought about it, but in her mind,

Klaus was just a friend, nothing more. "Klaus," she whispered to him, "I... I... umm"

Klaus pressed a finger to her lips, "You dont have to say anything," he whispered to her. Isadora had never been lost for words like this before, she always felt so calm around Klaus, now everything felt so tense and awkard, this had never happened to her before.

Klaus removed his finger from her lips, "Im sorry," he whispered, he stood and left with his book back to the other side of the room, a dissapointed look on his face.

Isadora stared out the window again, now she really did have some thinking to do. For the rest of the time they sat at the library,

Isadora sat at the window thinking, Klaus sat at one of the many desks and read a variety of books, Violet helped Sunny pick out a variety of picture books and read them to her, and Duncan and Quigley both sat by themselves reading books they had chosen for themselves.

Two hours had passed since they had entered the library, it was now lunch.

Someone touched Isadora on the shoulder and she turned around, broken out of her trance. "Time to go to lunch," Violet said. "Are you coming"

"Oh," Isadora said. "Yes,"she held out her arm and Violet helped pull her out of the beanbag before she walked with her into the lunch room, ready to tell Klaus what she wanted to.

She entered the cafeteria, got her food and put her food at the table but she did not sit down, instead she walked around the table to whisper in Klaus ear. "Can I talk to you?" she whispered. Klaus nodded and excused himself from the table and walked with Isadora to the far end of the cafeteria.

"What is it?" Klaus asked. "I have already looked like a complete idiot today, what else do you want me to do"

"I have been thinking." Isadora said. "About what you said"

"And..." Klaus said. Isadora took both of Klaus's hands and gazed at him lovingly behind his glasses. "I think your not so bad." she said smiling. "Do you still think Im alright, or have I completly ruined my chances with you"

Klaus moved his hands away from Isadora's hands and placed them on her hips. "I will never think that you are not beautiful," he said.

"How could I? I would be lying"

"You know," Isadora said moving her hands so that they were now around Klaus's neck. "You certainly have a way with words"

Klaus pulled Isadora closer to him but could feel Isadora slightly pulling away. "Im pretty good at other things too." he said smiling. He began to lean towards her, his face getting closer and closer until Isadora turned her head so that she was no longer looking Klaus in the eyes. "Whats wrong?" Klaus asked.

"Im not ready," she said slowly turning her head so that she was looking at him again. "Im sorry but I am just not ready." a small tear ran down her face.

Klaus wiped it the tear away, "Hey," he said, "I dont mind, I am willing to wait if it means holding you in my arms"

Isadora smiled and brought Klaus into a tight hug. "Thank you." she whispered sweetly in his ear before giving him a small kiss on the cheek. When he finally let her go she smiled at him and took his hand interlocking fingers and began to walk back to the table, a huge smile on her face, she didnt want to hide it, she wanted everyone to know that she was dating Klaus Baudelaire.

* * *

The End.

* * *

PLZ REVIEW! 


End file.
